This invention relates to gas or steam turbines, and specifically to high performance power systems employing such devices.
Conventional high performance gas turbine power systems exist and are known. Prior gas turbine power systems include a compressor, a combustor, and a mechanical turbine, typically connected in-line, e.g., connected along the same axis. In a conventional gas turbine, air enters the compressor and exits at a desirable elevated pressure. This high-pressure air stream enters the combustor, where it reacts with fuel, and is heated to a selected elevated temperature. This heated gas stream then enters the gas turbine and expands adiabatically, thereby performing work. One deficiency of gas turbines of this general type is that the turbine typically operates at relatively low system efficiencies, for example, around 25%, with systems of megawatt capacity.
One prior art method employed to overcome this problem is to employ a recuperator for recovering heat. This recovered heat is typically used to further heat the air stream prior to the stream entering the combustor. Typically, the recuperator improves the system efficiency of the gas turbine upwards to about 30%. A drawback of this solution is that the recuperator is relatively expensive and thus greatly adds to the overall cost of the power system.
Another prior art method employed is to operate the system at a relatively high pressure and a relatively high temperature to thereby increase system efficiency. However, the actual increase in system efficiency has been nominal, while the system is subjected to the costs associated with the high temperature and pressure mechanical components.
Still another prior art method utilized by plants having power capacities above 100 MW is to thermally couple the high temperature exhaust of the turbine with a heat recovery steam generator for a combined gas turbine/steam turbine application. This combined cycle application typically improves the system operating efficiency upwards to about 55%. However, this efficiency is still relatively low.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for high performance power systems. In particular, an improved gas turbine power system that is capable of integrating and employing the desirable properties of electrochemical converters would represent a major improvement in the industry. More particularly, an integrated electrochemical converter and gas turbine system that reduces the costs associated with providing dedicated thermal processing systems while significantly increasing the overall system power efficiency would also represent a major improvement in the art.